Our Sky
by Ms. Mumpsimus
Summary: Summary: They are all different from each other and they share nothing in common except for one – HIM. For them, he is their SKY. And without him, they will fall from nothingness. He is their home – the only place where they all belong. Rated M for language.
1. CLOUD

**Disclaimer: **I do not own KHR.

**Summary: **They are all different from each other and they share nothing in common except for one – HIM. For them, he is their SKY. And without him, they will fall from nothingness.

He is their home – the only place where they all belong.

**Warnings:** UNBETA'ed. Bad grammar. Plot bunnies running amok.

**Word count:** 2,867

* * *

><p><strong>..<strong>

**..**

**..**

**CLOUDS**

_A visible mass of condensed water vapor floating in the atmosphere, typically high above the ground._ _Clouds are tiny drops of condensing clear water vapor and/or ice crystals that settle on dust particles in the atmosphere. Clouds can be many different shapes and sizes. Some clouds are big and puffy on warm days, and other clouds bring precipitation, such as rain, hail, snow, sleet, and freezing rain._

**..**

**..**

**..**

"I-I don't have a-any money! I-I'm really s-sorry!"

A small boy was cowering while trying to deflate his already small body to the wall where he was shoved a while ago. He tightened his hold to his bag, somehow hoping the man would eventually leave him alone if he saw that he wasn't worth his time seeing that there was really nothing valuable on him.

He was wearing a normal green shirt, cheap Levis pants that he bought five years ago from his earnings and worn-out black sneakers that weren't really worth describing.

He thought about his wallet and grimaced when he remembered that his allowance allotted for this week was there! He wanted now smack himself for bringing it today.

He was really stupid sometimes.

And by sometimes he meant _every_ time.

A spate of loud curses filled his ears as he tried not to tremble so much. Why did these things kept on happening to him? He was a peace-loving citizen, for crying out loud! He enjoyed listening to chirping birds, buzzing bees and the pattering of raindrops on the road.

Okay. So that was a bit uncalled for.

"You stinky liar! You don't have any money? Don't make me laugh, kid. Give me your wallet!"

Sawada Tsunoyshi, age 18 years old shivered as he handed his wallet, a gift from his father three years ago, to the bulky man who was almost thrice his size. He blinked a few times as he lowered his head, afraid to provoke his assailant. He heard him laughing manically. Tsuna cringed and waited for the man to walk away and leaved him alone but to his horror, the man continued to stare at him (He knew he was staring! He could almost feel his heated gaze on his head. Shitshitshitshitshit…) Tsuna slowly gulped as he waited for the man's next move.

Maybe he could run now?

Wait.

What if the man pursued him and he suddenly grabbed his hand and punched him in the gut? Unsatisfied with his punching, what if the man suddenly brings out a knife and stabs him relentlessly?

Tsuna paled.

'_Mamaaaa!'_

Tsuna tried to calm himself, afraid that he was giving out himself to the man in front of him (who was, unfortunately, still eyeing him rather predatorily, enough to scare the wits out of Tsuna). He had to think of something to pacify the man. The money? But he already handed it! How about his phone?

Tsuna's eyes glint.

Yeah. He could give that.

Maybe Nana won't truly be mad at him if he told her that it was for his safety.

But it was a gift from his father…

He already gave his wallet to this man.

Tsuna bit his lips in anxiety.

It was the only thing that linked him to his father.

Would he give it away just to save his unworthy, sorry ass?

Tsuna wanted to whimper. It wasn't his fault that he couldn't fight this man. He was a goddamn loser and guessed what? Everyone in their neighborhood knew about it. Hell, everyone in school knew him as Dame-Tsuna. They didn't even bother knowing his real name. And even now in college, the nickname seemed to linger around him like an ugly plague.

Flashes of the past flickered on his mind like tiny bits of teasers.

_There were grunts everywhere._

"_You're a thrash! Hahahaha! Listen at him whimper guys! He's really a no-good!"_

Another one.

"_Stay away, okay? God… Is stupidity contagious? What a nerd…"_

And another one.

"_Aww… He doesn't get it." A kid his age pointed a finger at his face and poked his cheeks rather harshly, enough to leave a nasty red mark. "We're not laughing WITH YOU. We are laughing AT YOU. Bakaaaa!"_

_Fits of laughter._

Without thinking, Tsuna bit his lips as raging waves of memories flooded his consciousness.

He didn't noticed that was already biting his lips.

The smell of his blood on his bleeding lips was thick enough that he could _taste_ the _iron_ in the back of _his_throat.

Always a no good, huh.

'_Go away already!' _he silently pleaded and he closed his eyes, praying to anyone up there to save him from this predicament. Did he have a sign on his forehead screaming, 'Please assault me! I'm so freaking vulnerable, pathetic and weak!'?

Tsunal felt his knees wavered and he knew that anytime now, they would collapse, making him looked more pathetic than ever.

'_…'_

"I'm wondering if you really are… Nah. I'll just have to prove it myself." The man suddenly spoke making Tsuna flinch visibly.

Wha – ?

And before he could comprehend the meaning behind those words, Tsuna's world crumbled apart, his already unnatural big eyes went impossibly wider.

"What the hell man! You're actually a _guy_?"

The muscled man groped Tsuna.

Him.

That.

Groped.

He was groped _there_.

Tsuna shrieked, now ready to sprint and save his literally endangered ass but strong and equally bulky arms adorning with screaming muscles stopped him and he almost fainted in fear.

It's official.

He was going to get killed.

Pathetically as it may sound.

It suited him perfectly.

Tsuna the pitiable.

Tsuna the loser.

Tsuna the no-good student.

Dame-Tsuna.

Dame-Dame-Tsuna.

He hadn't even had a girlfriend yet!

"HIEEEE! NOOO!"

He was going to die and he was going to die _pathetically. _

He could almost see the R.I.P. message on his tombstone: 'Here lies Sawada Tsunayoshi who was born pathetically on 19XX and died (still pathetic) on 20XX.'

"NOO! I DON'T WANT TO DIE! I STILL HAVEN'T CONFESSED TO SASAGAWA KYOKO YET!"

And then there was a blinding light.

He felt lightheaded.

Tsuna felt like he was falling. His head hurts and somehow, his hips too. He blinked slowly, a blinding light obstructed his vision for a while and made him see blurry images of faces. He could hear distant murmurings and damn… his butt really hurts. Seriously.

Was your butt supposed to hurt when you're dying?

When the blurry images in front of him finally cleared, Tsuna realized that he was sprawled in the floor and the whole classroom was gawking at him, their eyes were screaming, 'how could you sleep, you worthless piece of thrash! You'll make _him_ mad!' while some were eyeing him with pity visibly lashing their eyes, 'you are so dead, Dame-Tsuna… you are SO dead… Tsk. Tsk.'

Point was, he fell asleep.

He fell _asleep_ in the middle of _Oni_'s lecture!

Oh shit.

Shitshitshitshitshitshitsh—

He couldn't move his feet. Hell, he couldn't even any parts of his body! He just continued to lay there, gulping and heaving for air as he watched his professor walked towards him. He could hear the whole class turned silent as if somebody turned off the volume.

Well, at least he was quite aware the he was now seriously doomed.

"Tsunayoshi Sawada."

Tsuna gulped and flinched at the same time.

"Y-yes!"

Oh god... Tsuna shivered as he stared at those cold and calculating eyes.

How could he let himself sleep like that! How could he give in to the temptation of sleep? He seriously wanted to smack and kill himself in utter self-loathing.

He frigging slept at Oni's class!

His balls were going to be reaped out from where it was normally attached!

Why, you asked?

This was Literature class and Hibari Kyouka aka Oni (a nickname he earned at the first month of his teaching at their university) was a famous die-hard fanatic of literature in their college. He was a young, collected and intelligent professor who doesn't tolerate slackers and good-for-nothing students. He was only nineteen when he graduated at Tokyo Daigaku, one of the youngest alumni and with the highest grade ever recorded in the university's history.

In short, Hibari Kyouya was considered as genius extraordinaire.

Tsuna's exact opposite.

He was famously known at the senior building for failing graduating students (and sometimes, even biting them to death, not caring if he was consciously ruining a student's future by doing so.

He was a cold and ruthless man – that's an irrevocable fact.

Tsuna felt his sweat now running on his forehead. If only he could disappear right now, he would gladly do so because this was the last thing he wanted – to be noticed. And by a demon professor of all people.

He just wanted to finish his studies, get a degree, work for a company, marry someone, and have a kid or two.

Was it really that impossible?

"You have the guts, Sawada Tsunayoshi, to be sleeping like that on my class."

Tsuna now seriously wanted to bawl. He really didn't like Hibari Kyouya and his cold and sharp eyes.

It reminded Tsuna of someone he would rather forget.

The echo of Hibari's shoes on the floor brought back Tsuna from his stupor.

Oh, right. He was in the middle of a life and death situation.

Maybe he should start begging now…

Or maybe, his life was really short. That he meant to die at an early age.

Sawada Tsunayoshi was fated to die pathetically and horribly – be it in his dreams or in his own reality.

"You even dared to dream…" The raven-haired professor loomed heatedly above him, "and disturbed the harmony of this class. Do you want to get… bitten to death, herbivore?"

Herbivore.

Tsuna blinked.

Herbivore, as in those animals who only eat plants and such?

'Pbbbft' and countless, futile attempts of muffling laughs was rapidly heard echoing the whole classroom.

The _Oni_ glared at the stiffening students.

"Shut the hell up, you idiots! We'll be having a 200 items quiz on Shakespeare life, NOW."

"As for you Sawaka Tsunayoshi," He looked back at Tsuna again who was now trying to sit and regain his splattered dignity. "We're not through yet." His eyes narrowed, looking dangerously than ever. "I'm expecting to see you at my office tomorrow morning. Don't you dare make me wait if you don't want to get bitten to death."

..

..

..

Maybe Tsuna just wasn't really born lucky. That's what he was thinking while walking down the university's spacious hallway. He angered the most devilish of all his professors and managed to flunk the surprise quiz that Hibari Kyouya bombarded them (which, by the way, officially earned the repugnance of all his classmates and if death glares could really kill and rip someone, he would be officially dead and cold by now).

Great. Just great.

Tsuna sighed. He wondered if he could still graduate peacefully. He really had to graduate soon…

"_Impure. You don't belong here. And you know what's amusing? It's the fact that you are so aware of it. Right, Tsu-kun?"_

Tsuna flinched. He stared at the empty hallway, eyes were blinking rapidly as he shallowly breathed. What was he doing, spacing out like that?

Tsuna looked outside. He saw big, puffy and clear clouds hovering at the sky. It was a sight to see because some of them were forming amusing shapes and Tsuna found himself smiling a little. It was like the clouds were comforting him in some way…

_Smile, Tsuna. _

_Smile._

He sighed as he walk again, cradling his books on his left arm. He really had to think about his future more seriously now.

He had to graduate fast and at least have a decent work.

_Just smile._

..

..

..

For him, fate moved with an absolute certainty. Everything happens for a reason and one's life was governed by his choices. It was what you do now that would affect your tomorrow, thus holding an individual responsible for whatever outcome of his future.

If you neglected your work for a week, you would be bombarded with huge amount of workload by the next day. If you didn't study for an incoming test despite the fact that you were aware of how important it was for you to pass the semester, expect to receive a low grade that just matched your indolence.

It was all about the choices you make every day that would have a direct effect on your tomorrow. One should not whine and make a puss about it because it was just the upshot of your choices.

That's was why Hibari Kyouya hated whiny slackers.

He despised whiners the most.

They were simply the worst.

He would gladly shut their trap and shove their asses to their throats.

They just kept on whining and whining about their life, of how hard it was to live and how unfortunate their lives were.

Those people who knew nothing but to complain yet didn't had the freaking guts to do something right.

He stood at his office's window and stared at the lithe boy idly walking towards the university's gate. He had seen him idle for many times since he first saw him spacing out at a tree near the library where almost no one was going. This semester, he found out that he was one of his students. He was a quiet person who didn't stand out much. His grades were fairly normal –flunking some, excelling sometimes. There was nothing special about him. He was just like everyone Kyouya knew – unworthy. Just like the rest of those good-for-nothing students he handled for the past four years of his teaching career.

Pitiable creatures who didn't even know what they want.

The boy was just like small herbivore.

Kyouya saw the small boy hit himself in one of the engineering students taking a break near the gate. His eyes narrowed as he watched him bow over and over while clutching his school things tightly on his arms. One of engineering students stood and walked towards the bowing brunette and grabbed his arms like a fragile stick and twisted it. Kyouya wasn't really sure about what he saw but he wasn't going to let those damn arrogant pricks caused commotion inside the university! He was about to turn over and head to the door when his eyes caught the brunette's retreating form, now running like mad away from the group of students and those honey-colored eyes…

He was sure he saw something flashed from those honey-colored eyes but he was too far to be sure of what he saw.

He saw many emotions swirled inside those big, innocent, honey-colored orbs.

The funny thing was, when Kyouya first saw those eyes staring at nothing, he thought the boy had soulless eyes, like he was void of any emotion.

Just like a mere puppet sitting at a corner of his creator's room.

..

..

..

Hibari Kyouya was sure the herbivore was not coming. He looked at his watch and smirked when he saw that the boy only have thirty minutes before his finally show up his ass. If he would really show up, that is. Well, it would just give him a reason to beat the boy to a pulp.

Hibari was thinking of so many things he could do to the meager student when the door slowly opened and a gravity-defying brunette hair suddenly popped out.

"G-good m-morning, Sir…"

Hibari glared.

The boy visibly flinched.

_Tch. Where's the fun?_ Hibari irritatingly thought as he watched the boy enter and stand near his table.

"Sit, Sawada Tsunayoshi."

The boy sat, trembling. He could almost taste the boy's terror swirling in the room.

Hibari wanted to smirk. Oh well. He could still have all the fun he wanted later.

Because the real fun was just starting.

"Are you now ready to take your punishment, Sawada Tsunayoshi-kun?

..

..

..

Tsuna groaned as he stared at the towering books he had to arrange under the command of Professor Hibari. He was assigned at the library and was given an order to organize the old books at the literary section. He sighed and comically cried.

Professor Hibari was really an Oni after all.

What kind of human was a person who would ask a _shortie _like him to arrange books to the shelves almost twice his size?

Tsuna stretched his limbs and climb on the step ladder to get the hardbound books to wipe them. He still had a long way to go. He had finished wiping the books at the lower portion of the left shelf where he started two hours ago. He had a class at 11 in the morning so he still have one hour to sort the books and placed it to its proper place.

He shivered when he thought about the professor and what he said to him this morning.

"_Wipe the books properly, Sawada Tsunayoshi and place them back to their proper shelves or else, I will personally deliver you to your _rightful_ place."_

Tsuna gulped.

He didn't even want to know _where_ that _rightful_ place was.

Tsuna's face fell and a new determination flickered on his kind features.

_I will never, ever sleep in Hibari Kyouya's class again!_

He sighed and continued his work, oblivious to a pair of shadowy eyes watching him from afar.

..

..

..

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: <strong>My very first KHR fic. I hope I didn't epically fail writing the first chapter. *sweating* I've been watching too much KHR lately (anime. yeah, late… I know…) and I've been reading a lot of fics in this fandom (I'm looking for something that I didn't found from the fics I've been reading these past few months) before I finally woke up one day, feeling awkwardly unpleasant and therefore said to myself, "why the hell not?" and here's the result.

So what's the genre? The pairing/s? I don't know yet. Maybe it will reveal itself in the next chapters. Hope you'll be patient enough.


	2. FLAME

**Disclaimer:** I do not own KHR.

**Warning:** UNBETA'ed. Pardon the messy grammar.

**Word count:** 2,162

**Author's Note:** Thanks a lot for those five lovely people who reviewed.

**Fulle**

**anydayanywhere**

**Wolf Den**

**Amaterasu17**

**KitsuneNaru**

* * *

><p><strong>..<strong>

**..**

**..  
><strong>

**Flame**

_A hot glowing body of ignited gas that is generated by something on fire; _

_A rapid, persistent chemical change that releases heat and typically give out bright light.  
><em>

**..**

**..**

**..**

We are all just the same.

We breathe and struggle in life, barely noticing the important matters about our existence. We are all but remnants of our society, bristling whiners that demands too much of the world and not giving something in return, engulfing the scattered snippets of ourselves – eating who we really are in the process.

We are all losing our soul in new ways of dealing with our everyday problems, pains and trifling moments of oblivious deaths.

We are nothing but pawn to the world, to the repeating histories.

We are all but impossible creatures who demands and forcibly pushing our way to what's on hand, not minding the thin care we have for the world and as long as we are not harmed in any way – _nothing_ and _no one_ really matters.

We are all just selfish creatures who kill for profit, fame, and fortune.

Our hands are long ago bathed in pool of blood. We are the sons and daughters of the sinful past that we are longing to break free. For we are all living in our 'what if's' world and walking obstinately and yet blinded by the wrong reality.

We are all trudging way past the borders of the earth pathways – not truly seeing the light that leads to our future.

We are all but pained souls hopelessly wandering on our self made prisons.

We are all human.

Vulnerable.

Pathetic.

We are all hollow, empty creatures who don't even know what they want.

We take, kill, and stole.

We push, torment, oppress, talk behind other's back, and lie.

We are all humans.

But we are not.

..

..

..

Tsuna opened his eyes.

He slowly blinked, taking in the faint light that was caressing his face.

Where was he?

It smelled like mold… like those old books inside his mom's room.

Books.

Tsuna whisked the remnants of sleep to his system and looked around where he was lying and apparently slept like log.

He saw many books lying on the floor and…

Oh. Right.

Books.

LIBRARY.

Hibari.

Tsuna's eyes widened as he scrambled on the floor, his head barely missing the rough edge of the nearby shelf and hitting his head in the process.

Futile.

"O-oww…"

As he nursed his now getting swollen bump, he almost cursed when he realized what he had done again.

Shit.

There. Cussing (even if it was just on his head) felt great.

He fell asleep again!

Hibari-sensei would really have his head this time.

The brunette warily eyed the surrounding, checking for glinting red eyes in the vicinity.

He sighed in relief when he realized that, fortunately, he was still alone in the building and his head was luckily still intact on his lithe body.

Tsuna slumped on the floor again and slightly smiled.

He wasn't bitten to death yet.

He looked at the slightly opened window and stared at the view outside.

It was a fine afternoon.

Tsuna saw a yellow, fluffy bird flopping its wings towards his favorite tree inside the university – the magnificent Ginkgo tree that was shining so brightly under the warm rays of sun.

He rest his back to the wall and continued to stare, his eyes were slowly reflecting the light coming from the small window.

From afar, Tsuna's eyes looked like it was burning and his placid demeanor mirrored the idleness of the surrounding.

Everything was moving according to their usual activities.

The air was still blowing like before.

The sky was still up the sky.

The birds were still flying aimlessly around the old ginkgo tree outside the library and the ground was still etched on the, well, ground, where hundreds of falling ginkgo leaves were scattered around.

Everything was moving and living according their worth.

It would never stop from moving just because of _him_.

Tsuna smiled, his face was tinted with a hint of melancholy. He closed his eyes and felt the wandering air blowing on his face.

Time would never stop for anyone.

This place – the whole world – would never cease to exist just because of some feeble human like himself.

It would continue to revolve and exist.

Trees would still continue to grow.

The birds were still continued to sing.

Everything would still continue even if he were to be gone.

No one would really notice his disappearance.

But of course, Mama would be lonely if that were to happen, so Tsuna wasn't really planning on disappearing early.

His mother was living for him, so he would live for his mother.

Tsuna streched his arms and stared at the pile of books glaring at him.

He smiled again. This was not the time to pity himself. He's not alone and that was what really matters.

He stood, brushing the tiny dusts that clung to his pants while a ray of light from the slightly opened window brushed on the brunette's smiling countenance.

Time to start the work again.

..

..

..

Was there an easy way to do these?

Tsuna heaved a sigh, his arms were ready to fall out of his shoulders.

He was so damn tired.

It was one week ago since he started cleaning the library. And by library, he meant the _whole _building. Hibari-sensei was indeed an _oni._ But Tsuna knew that no matter how many times he cursed the man inside his head, nothing would change. He was still forced to do the job bombarded to him and he must do it fast. The exams were coming near and Tsuna couldn't afford to flunk his subjects again. He wouldn't graduate for sure. And that was the last thing he wanted – to be stuck in this university forever.

Tsuna's shoulder slumped lower than before as he dragged his body towards the huge book shelf in front of him.

Uwaaah… So many books. He wondered if someone would really notice if he would leave one or two shelves unclean.

He gulped as the thought settled to his mind.

Maybe he could…?

"_Wipe the books properly, Sawada Tsunayoshi and place them back to their proper shelves or else, I will personally deliver you to your _rightful_ place."_

Tsuna shivered.

No. He gulped as he stared warily on the books. He wouldn't even dare.

He continued cleaning, coughing and then cleaning again.

Damn. There were too many dusts on these books!

Tsuna was almost tempted to throw the books he was holding to at least appease his irritation. But he didn't. He just couldn't.

Something about these old, forgotten books clung to his heart and screamed right through his mind.

"_You are needed here, Sawada Tsunayoshi. This family is better off without impure tainting the family's history. We don't need to acknowledge you. You and your mother can just rot to death."_

Tsuna flinched.

"_Say, Tsu-kun. If I do this, will you still smile for me?" A sharp razor was now pointing on his chin and Tsuna couldn't help but trembled._

"_Nee, Tsu-kun. Smile. You look gorgeous when you smile."_

_Tsuna could feel a warm liquid slowly caressing his neck and now flowing to his chest. _

_Tsuna didn't react. He just stood still. Afraid that any unnecessary movement would cause further injury to himself. _

"_Tsu-kun is really kind!" A manically laughter filled the magnificent garden. A hand was suddenly brushed on his face, wiping the tears which were now flowing freely on his cheeks. _

"_Don't cry, Tsuna-chan…" All of a sudden, Tsuna felt a pair of lips crushing on his and he felt the last ounce of dignity he had to himself suddenly crushed. _

_He tried to break free but the small arms hugging him were gripping his much smaller body with so much force._

"_You're mine, Tsuna-chan…" _

_Tsuna tried to run._

"_You are mine."_

_He really did._

Tsuna was now down on his knees, his body was practically shaking on their own accord, and color was quickly disappearing from his eyes. He wondered why breathing suddenly became so hard…

Tsuna was trembling so hard, he felt the world was the one rocking him.

Then suddenly, a pair of arms lifted him up and covered his face with some kind of damp cloth.

Warm gentle hands enveloped his face and Tsuna almost close his eyes in the sudden comfort. The next thing he remembered was a paper bag covering the half of his face, making him breathed on it.

..

..

..

Hibari placidly stared from the windows of his office at the group of students walking on the university grounds. It was already noon. He looked at his watch and decided to go to the library to check the herbivore. He smirked upon remembering the scrawny boy who doesn't even have the guts to stare him in the eyes. Hibari assumed that flinching was one of the boy's favorite hobbies.

Such a weak creature.

He grabbed his coat and headed towards the door when it suddenly opened with no knock or whatsoever.

Hibari gritted his teeth in annoyance.

Who was this atrocity who dared enter his office without even knocking?

He stopped and waited for the person to appear.

After a few more seconds, a gloomy looking red-haired boy, probably the same age with the flinching herbivore, appeared on his door and dared stared at him like he was not there.

Hibari's eyes narrowed.

Student.

This atrocity was a student here.

"Didn't how to knock?" Hibari asked, his voice was laced with utter coldness. your parents teach you

The red-haired student just stared at like him. His face was surprisingly very timid, and his eyes were clear pictures of insecurity and fear.

But Hibari could see something awfully bold at those red orbs and he couldn't help but stare. It reminded him of someone he knew from the past…

"No… u-unfortunately, they died when I was still a kid." The student said at a very low voice and Hibari couldn't almost hear it.

Smart assed.

Irritation slowly crawled to him.

Then why the hell was this kid here?

"What's your business with me then?" Hibari glanced at the door and back to the scrawny boy in front of him.

"I…" the boy trailed, "I just want to tell you Sir that the student you punished last week was not fit anymore to continue the work you've given him." The red-haired boy stared at the floor and Hibari saw how he bit his lips.

Who was this kid?

"What do you mean?" Hibari's eyes scrutinized the pathetic lump in front of him and decided to hear what this delay was all about.

It'd better be good, or else… "Make sure your answer is reasonable, because I'd have you know that you are already troubling my schedule, kid." He growled, "And I'll bite you to death if you're just talking nonsense."

Hibari eyes cruelly glint, making the student in front of him flinch.

_Che. Buch of pathetic, flinching herbivores. _

"N-no Sir… I mean it. He's actually injured and yet he still –"

"Injured?"

Hibari was taken aback. Injured? The herbivore was injured?

"Y-yes…"

"What do you mean?"

"From last week's bullying. I am sure you have seen it. I saw you looking from your window."

_Kyouya saw the small boy hit himself in one of the engineering students taking a break near the gate. His eyes narrowed as he watched him bow over and over while clutching his school things tightly on his arms. One of engineering students stood and walked towards the bowing brunette and grabbed his arms like a fragile stick and twisted it. Kyouya wasn't really sure about what he saw but he wasn't going to let those damn arrogant pricks caused commotion inside the university! He was about to turn over and head to the door when his eyes caught the brunette's retreating form, now running like mad away from the group of students and those honey-colored eyes…_

Hibari's eyes narrowed.

Right. His arms…

But the herbivore didn't say anything.

And he didn't even notice it.

Hibari glanced at the red-haired boy in front of him. "Are you sure?"

The boy nodded.

Then Hibari remembered something and stared at the fidgeting student.

"Why are you telling me this? Is that herbivore your friend?

_It is not surprising. Seeing that they both love to fidget and flinch. _

A questioning look passed to his face.

"H-herbivore…?"

"Answer my question, kid."

The student flinched yet again; his gloomy eyes found the sofa lying on the left side of his office.

"N-no… We're not really friends… He… He doesn't really know me."

Hibari shrugged his shoulders as if saying, 'I really don't care' and headed to the door but stopped when he was about to twist the door knob.

"He's not at the library anymore." The boy said, not looking at him.

Hibari just stared and said nothing.

"He had a panic attack a while ago and I carried him to the clinic."

Something passed to the professor's face but it immediately disappeared as he kept on staring to the boy who was still looking at the floor, as if scrutinizing his messy black shoes.

"What's your name?"

The red-haired boy looked up to him and with his soft but strangely powerful voice, he said;

"Enma Kozato."

..

..

..

* * *

><p><strong>Extra Notes:** The kanji for 'Enma' roughly means _True Flame_.


	3. RAIN

**Disclaimer: **I do not ownKHR.

**Warning:** Unbeta'ed.

* * *

><p>..<p>

..

..

**RAIN**

_Rain is a type of precipitation, a product of the condensation of atmospheric water vapor that is deposited on the earth's surface. It forms when separate drops of water fall to the Earth's surface from clouds._

_.._

_.._

_.._

_He was happy. A tall man wearing black suit visited him and his mother to their small house at Nanimori. Her mother asked him to go to his room, but he couldn't help but overhear the words of the man._

_"I'm here behalf of your husband's mother, ma'am. She wants to see you and your son."_

_His father died half a year ago and Tsuna suddenly became aware of their status in life. The sacrifices that her mother had to do in order for him to go to school and the different works that Nana had to take in order for them to eat a proper meal at least three times a day._

_They were living a hard life, but Tsuna wasn't complaining. _

_He couldn't complain. Not when he could always hear her mother crying every night, while calling his father's name. _

_So his interest was caught upon hearing what the man had said. His grandmother was alive... Tsuna gulped as he listened more to the conversation when suddenly, he heard his mother screamed. _

_"WE'RE NOT GETTING ANY HELP FROM HER! MY SON AND I ARE DOING FINE! PLEASE LEAVE!"_

_Tsuna blinked, his mouth gaping. What's wrong? What happened?"_

_"Please think about it more, ma'am. The child needs the financial support of the Vongola Family. The mistress is willing to take him under her wings and –"_

_"You're not getting my son. He's fine without any glamour from your world. He's a kind kid and he doesn't have to be tainted with your family's name. He's a Sawada, not a Vongola! Please leave!"_

_"Ma'am, your boy is one of the legitimate successors of Vongola Family. He's a pureblood. You can't take that away from him." _

_Tsuna couldn't see her mother's reaction. But he could see the trembling back of Nana and seven year old Tsuna felt like crying. _

_He could feel that his mama was crying._

_"Please leave," the voice was laced with pure hatred and that was the first time Tsuna had ever heard his mother spoke with that kind of voice._

_Nana was a kind mother and wife. She never raised her voice to Tsuna. _

_What's happening?_

_"Iemitsu Sawada-dono was a Vongola. I hope you're not forgetting that, Nana-dono. Tsuna was his only son and that makes the boy a pureblood Vongola," the man said while still deeply staring at her mother. _

_"My husband was a Sawada," Nana whispered._

_Tsuna could clearly see his mother shaking. _

_"Iemitsu-dono was just using that name just to spite the Mistress. He was a real Vongola and all of the guardians of the Family acknowledged that."_

_Tsuna felt the string of tears falling to his cheeks. Her mother clearly doesn't want to associate themselves to his father's family. Why? Were they unwanted?_

_"Please think about it more, Nana-dono. We're talking about your son's future here. Don't deny him of something that he rightfully deserved," after saying that, the tall man bowed to her mother. Tsuna wasn't sure of it but he thought he saw the man glanced to where he was hiding and he could swear that he smiled faintly at him. But before he could confirm that, the man was already gone, leaving her mother shocked and emotionally stressed. _

_Tsuna couldn't understand it back then – the heavy burden that her mother was carrying. But Tsuna understood it later, when he was diagnosed with __Lobar Emphysema* and her mother was left with no other choice but to seek help to the famous and widely recognized Vongola Family. A kind of irreversible gamble with his life at risk. _

_And there, Tsuna met _him, _the only child of Gesso Family – his cousin, Byakuran, who was five years older than him. Tsuna finally understood the twisted minds of the people leading the main Family, the Vongola, and the people behind the success of the most powerful family in the world. Tsuna finally understood the reason why his father was adamant in not letting him and his mother know about his family. _

_.._

_.._

_.._

_Tsuna was staring at those white orbs and the way light danced around it, like they were trapping the light in their surrounding and enclosing it inside their spheres. Tsuna thought it was beautiful. _

_"Nee, you're Tsu-kun, right?" A beautiful white-haired boy asked him while passionately staring at the small kid. Tsuna blinked, not really knowing what to do. The Italian accent of the older kid was so thick and Tsuna couldn't help but be mesmerized by the way his mouth formed the Japanese words._

_Despite his nervousness, Tsuna tried to nod._

_A smile lit the boy's face and he walked closer to the small kid. He stared at his eyes and Tsuna felt a hand on his locks, gently shuffling it. "Tsu-kun is so cute!" He exclaimed as he smiled again, his eyes were never leaving Tsuna. _

_"From now on, you'll gonna play with me, alright? It's only the two of us, Tsu-kun. Don't ever forget that."_

_Tsuna, for the first time he was transferred to the main house and be bedridden in the hospital for one month ago, smiled. In his mind, Byakuran became his instant hero, besides his father. _

_.._

_.._

_.._

_But months after meeting Byakuran, Tsuna still wasn't able to see her grandmother yet. The kind old man, Val-san, who was always accompanying him when Byakuran was not around said that she was busy at the moment and won't be able to see him for the meantime. Instead, the old woman sent a dog to him so he wouldn't get bored playing inside the house. When Tsuna would ask about his mother, the old man would just smile; a strange emotion was coating his face, and said that his mother was currently leaving at the second mansion. _

_"But why can't we live together here, Val-san?"_

_Val-san would just ruffled his hair and explain that he was still covering from an illness and therefore shouldn't be put under too much stress. _

_"But my mama will surely take care of me..."_

_"But we can take care of you better, Tsuna-kun. Besides, all you have to do is be well enough to see your mother soon. I'm sure you can do it."_

_Tsuna would just glance at the huge window on his room while his new dog that might probably doing right at that moment and as he closed his eyes, his thoughts were drifting to his mother's lovely voice and her warm embrace._

_.._

_.._

_.._

_The next morning, Tsuna found Finny horribly mutilated under his bed. _

_Tsuna screamed._

_.._

_.._

_.._

A loud crashed wake him up.

He could almost see the white ceiling of the room. His head was kind of aching. He blinked, his eyesight suddenly became perplexed. It turned out that it was his poor body that crashed to the floor.

"Ow, ow, ow..."

He massaged his throbbing head as he tried to sit to the bed again. He remembered cleaning the library for the Oni... Then...

"Oya, you're finally awake. Thank God, I thought you were... Hey, what's wrong with your head?" A tall, almost six foot man, suddenly popped out in the room. He was wearing a white robe and clutching a notepad. His eyes were scrutinizing Tsuna from head to toe.

"N-nothing. N-nothing at all, sir."

The doctor, who looked like he didn't believe him, smiled. "Are you feeling alright now?"

Tsuna scratched his cheeks and stared at his feet. "Yeah. Better." He didn't know that there's a new nurse in their college. He was wondering what happened to Ms. Becky. This new guy looked so young...

"I'm new here. I'm a fresh graduate," as if hearing Tsuna's thoughts, the new nurse said while busy writing something on his pad. "I just came this morning," he smiled again to Tsuna, "and you're my first patient."

Tsuna blushed, somehow ashamed with himself. The guy seemed nice.

"I'm Tsunayoshi Sawada, sir. Thanks for taking care of me." Tsuna bowed. The man laughed as he returned the gesture.

"I'm just a newbie. No need to call me sir," he said as he looked at Tsuna again. "But are you sure you're okay now?" There's a speck of worry etched on his voice.

Tsuna tried not to look different and he smiled.

"I'm alright now. Thank you for worrying..." He trailed, waiting for the man to fill him in.

The guy smiled again, getting what he was implying. With a bit small voice, he said while scratching his head, "Takeshi. Takeshi Yamamoto."

..

..

..

* * *

><p><strong>Notes:<strong> While uncommon, emphysema can develop in children. In most cases, emphysema takes years to build up, typically as the result of long time smoking. Yet, in some cases, the virus is caused by a lack of _alpha1-antitrypsin_ protein, which protects your alveoli from damage by a certain enzyme in your body. This protein insufficiency can be passed on genetically and may lead to early development of emphysema in children, but this is still rare. Damage to the alveoli generally takes years to build up. Another type of emphysema, called _lobar emphysema_, can develop in children before they are even born. Left untreated, it can be fatal.


	4. STORM

**Disclaimer:** I do not own KHR.

**Warnings:** Mouthful of profanity. Unbeta'ed, thus, bad grammar. You have been warned.

**A/N:** Two thumbs up for **Fulle, anydayanywhere, p0l-anka, Stargazer, and ****xXxShiniXKazexXx**for reviewing. Guess this story is kind of slow but I thank you for letting me know of what you think of it about it. It doesn't matter if it has only one or two reviewers. *wailing in the corner* Guess it's not that popular and all but aw, hell! I'll finish it! I love this story after all. ^_^

* * *

><p>..<p>

..

..

**STORM**

_A__violent__ disturbance__ of__ the __atmosphere,__ attended __by __wind,__ rain,__ snow,__ hail,__ or__ thunder__ and __lightning; _

_hence,__ often,__ a__ heavy__ fall__ of__ rain, __snow,__ or__ hail,__ whether __accompanied __with __wind __or__ not._

_.._

_.._

_.._

Tsunayoshi Sawada was never the one who would start a conversation. Ever. He was in fact a meek boy with an equal meek personality, thus, rendering him total useless when it comes to conversations like _this_.

"You okay now? I saw you fainted at the library. I-I was there to get b-books and I accidentally saw you," the student who introduced himself as Enma Kozato timidly said as he stared at Tsuna. If Tsuna wasn't uncomfortable at the attention he was receiving from the red hair, he would probably noticed the strange emphasized in the word 'accidentally' as if accentuating the point that it was a mere coincidence that he found Tsuna at the library when he almost died of a panic attack.

Tsuna shyly nodded not sure where their conversation was heading. It was kind of unnerving especially if you were being gazed at. Besides, it was nearly afternoon now and he had a class in the next one hour and a killer examination at the top of it all. He knew he had to say it but the curiosity burning in Enma's eyes was a little bit unsettling, it made Tsuna unable to speak.

"I t-think it's best that you leave Hibari-sensei's work unfinished. The south library was an almost deserted building and... and it's not smart to be left alone in your condition..." He continued as he stared at Tsuna, his hands were twirling the end of his shirt.

"..."

"You should g-get more rest and t-take it easy..."

Tsuna decided to answer. It was a little bit uncomfortable hearing Enma 'talked' to himself. "I cannot leave the library. Not yet."

"Why? I already told Hibari-sensei to lift the punishment. You don't have to do that anymore."

"I can't... I-I owe the professor. I slept in his class and he'll definitely kill me if I left the work at the library unfinished.

Enma blinked and bit his lips, "but we all sleep inside the classroom. It's inevitable. All students do that..." He was staring at his feet and Tsuna found himself blinking laughably.

Amusement crawled to him as he watched Enma pout. It was funny seeing him mope like that. And to think that he was even defending a natural bad habit of a student without even batting an eyelid.

Funny and interesting.

Tsuna smiled.

"You know it's bad to sleep when a professor is lecturing. I mean, I wouldn't like that if I'm the one speaking in front."

Enma didn't look up to him. "It's natural. As I've said, all students have done that atleast once in their lives.

"But it doesn't change the fact that it's a rude habit."

"Uhm... Yeah... But..."

It was now Tsuna's chance to stare at the still bowed red hair. Who was this person who suddenly talked to him like they had known each other for a long time? Tsuna rarely had any friends. He was the type to be shunned away from his peers because of his over submissive personality. Or even if someone happened to stay, that person would just eventually take advantage of Tsuna's abnormal kindness. It was a fact that Tsuna long ago accepted.

_You're existence defines what you really are, Tsunayoshi._

When he sure that Enma would not answer anymore (he was fidgeting so hard that Tsuna was now beginning to took notice of their similarities to each other. Timid, shy, soft-spoken...

Tsuna blinked. They weren't the best traits out there but... He could clearly see a fragment of himself in Enma Kozato.

"What's your course?" Before Tsuna could stop himself, he was already muttering question. He winced in the downright stupidity of himself.

Something flashed in Enma's eyes as he answered, "Philosophy."

"That's great. I'm majoring in Philosophy too." Tsuna suddenly forgot his timidity. Maybe that's why Enma was a little bit familiar.

_We're at the same college, after all. Maybe he's my _kohai.

The brunette smiled. _I'll let him call me senpai_, he thought as he plastered a huge smile on his face.

"Freshman?" Tsuna asked, urging Enma to answer.

Enma blinked a few times before shooking his head. "No. Senior."

Tsuna's mouth dropped.

Enma blinked in return, apparently amused at the sudden turn of their conversation and the comically bulging of Tsuna's eyes. Not to mention the wide opened mouth of the boy.

"But you're as short as me!"

A few seconds of silence befallen the two teenagers.

Enma broke it with a wicked remark – well, as far as Tsuna was concerned.

"You're a lot shorter, Tsuna-kun," Enma reminded Tsuna as he stifled a laugh. "By three inches."

..

..

..

"I'm home, mom!" Tsuna removed his shoes in front of their door and walked inside the small hallway w. Their house was a gift from his Uncle Reborn who had been at the Italy since time immemorial. Once a week, they he would call the Sawada's to check on Tsuna and Nana, often teasing the teenager about being 'not manly enough' to get a girlfriend. Uncle Reborn as one of the few people that they trusted and they were glad met him amidst all the misfortunes that had befallen them when Vongola Family entered their lives.

"Mom?" Tsuna called as he dashed to the small living room. The house was silent as he left it this morning. His mother was probably out to the market. He removed his shoes and dragged it to his small room. He looked at the clock and sighed when he realized that it was almost one in the afternoon and he still hadn't touched any food. That was probably the reason why his stomach was now grumbling rather loudly. Tsuna sighed as he pulled out a piece of paper from his bag and wrote some note to his mom, telling her that she would be gone for an half hour to eat outside. Knowing his mother, she would probably fret knowing Tsuna was eating foods other than her own cooking. Tsuna smiled a little as he remembered his mom making a fuss out of everything concerning him. Oh well, his stomach couldn't wait an hour longer so he had to calm his raging belly before his intestines ate one another.

Tsuna shuddered at the thought.

After writing the note, he grabbed his wallet and walked through the door.

..

..

..

Damn.

He was so fucking lucky, really.

A young man, dressed so very inappropriately against the weather, was cursing his damn luck that afternoon. He was wearing a black, sleeveless motorcycle jacket, a tight leather jeans, and a black boots that almost touched his knees. Although the leather materials of his outfit fitted the drizzling weather, he couldn't help but be agitated on his sleeveless top. It was still fucking cold! And he fucking hated cold of all things!

Oh, Fuck it all.

Heck, he fucking hated rain, so what? He cursed again when a black cat with fucking unbelievable golden eyes jumped in front of him and stared for three fucking seconds like it pitied him in his current state, badly drenched and all.

His cigarette that was dangling at the corner of his lips was pretty soaked too.

This made the man more pissed than ever.

He pulled his black bag on his shoulder and scratched his head. People were now starting to stare at him, wondering what the fuck was a foreign man doing standing in the middle of the rainy street with no other means to protect himself from the raging rain.

Who the hell told him that it would be sunny when arrived at Japan so he must be ready and dress appropriately for the harsh weather?

"I'll bury your head to your ass, G... Just you fucking wait, man," he snarled as he watched the road be emptied of rushing people.

What the fuck G was thinking when he sent him out here in Japan?

"_There's no one here that is more capable than you. That's why it has to be you. Capiche?"_

"Capiche, my ass," he grumbled.

This was just pure hell.

He started to walk slowly not minding that he was already drenched to death by now. At least it was refreshing to the body. He kept his gaze to the road not minding the repeated glances he was receiving from other people walking in the road. He had to find a shelter first. A hotel, anything. He badly needed to take a shower right now.

He frowned when he realized that in a way, he was already taking a bath right now. A freezing, unsympathetic shower courtesy of the fucking rain.

Great.

_A warm shower, my bastard mind. _

He sighed as he tapped his foot to the cold ground. He was wondering if his things were now wet inside his bag. He better checked them out after he got himself out of this annoying rain. His tablet PC was inside after all. And his cellular phone. It was good thing he put his gadgets to a resealable plastic bags. Then he blinked at stopped walking when he realized that his whole pack of cigarettes were also inside his bag and he didn't it in any resealable bag. Fuck. He had to get out of this rain soon. He tsk'ed as he heaved a sigh. Damn Japan. Damn G.

He was cursing anything he could see in the road when out of a sudden a raging bike flew in the corner of his eyes. It probably came from one of the corners of the street that's why he didn't notice it immediately. He was too absorbed on his cursing after all. It happened so fast and before he could evade the bicycle and its impact, it collided to him and he was slammed, together with whomever the fuck's driving it, to the nearest wall, and fucking hell, it knocked them hard.

He winced as he check his body for any injuries and almost sigh when he found none. His bag, on the other hand, seemed like suffered to the impact. He immediately opened it, and sigh again, almost cursing in delight when he saw his cigarettes unharmed. And oh, his gadgets too. He immediately closed the zipper as he groaned. Fuck. Maybe not totally unscathed? He was feeling a little dizzy in the head and knees hurt a little too.

Then he remembered the bike.

And the fucking idiot who was riding it.

There must be someone riding it, right?

His eyes flew to the other person on the street who was as drenched him too, and unmoving. The bike's pedal was still circling in impact and he could a see a brunette soaked hair sticking out in the mess. It was a boy. Probably in his early teens. Fourteen? Or fifteen. He was a few meters away from him. His eyes scrunched as he wobbly stood and stared at the idiotic rider. He knelt and poked the still unmoving head, wincing a little when he felt something on his neck hurt. Fuck. Forget about being unscathed. His body was hurting all over, damn it! He almost kicked the unconscious body before him in infuriation when he saw a blood trickling at the floor whereas rain continued to drip heavily from the sky.

He immediately removed the morsels of the now destroyed bike over the boy. He winced again when he realized how badly it was destroyed because of the impact. No wonder it got him too. He stared at the boy for a couple of seconds and saw the slow heaving of his chest, indicating that, well, he was still alive. He looked at the pale face and he groaned loudly when he saw where the blood was coming from. The boy was got in the head and probably had a concussion, not to mention a minor of scraped on his shoulder blades, knees, and elbows. He couldn't see the boy's face well because of too much blood. Fuck. What the hell he was still doing? He cursed again as he began to pulled the boy out of the mess and slung the body to his shoulder.

He stared at the still dark sky and cursed. It was still damn raining. It seemed like it wasn't planning to stop at the moment.

He's fucking wet, he's dizzy, and on top of it all, he was actually carrying a colossal burden on his shoulder – In all fucking literal sense of the word.

"So fucking troublesome," he murmured as he started to walk again, leaving the scraps of the bicycle behind him.

..

..

..

**T**B**C**


	5. BLIZZARD

Disclaimer: I do not own KHR.

* * *

><p><strong>BLIZZARD<strong>

_A severe snowstorm with high winds and low visibility_

The wind felt great.

Tsuna smiled to himself when he felt a cold wind brushed on his neck. It was so comforting and gentle. He closed his eyes and inhaled the fresh air that was brushing every strand of his hair.

Oddly, he wasn't feeling cold. He could easily be cold on windy days like this but today, his hands felt warm.

It really felt great.

His closed eyes slowly opened. Well, he could at least see what kind of place he was currently in, right? If this was one of his dreams again, he surely wanted to sleep some more and relish on the wonderful warm feeling he was feeling at the moment.

Smiling, he thought again how great it felt –

Tsuna abruptly opened his half-lidded eyes and for a moment he couldn't decipher if the world had gone upside down. Everything he was seeing was inverted. Oddly, everything was also shaking – gently.

And unbearably cold.

Then everything shifted from 'great' to 'hurt'.

His head hurt. His arms, his torso, his chest – everything freaking hurt.

_Whatthehellhappened?_

Tsuna tried to open his eyes well, but he couldn't for some reason. Everything was still shaking – gently – and he felt he was going to threw up.

"Urghpp..."

Then, from nowhere, a huge palm patted his back and Tsuna heard a low snarl:

"Don't you dare throw up on me, you fucking cretin."

Tsuna felt his bile coiled in the deepest recesses of his stomach. He blinked and then he understood one thing; he was being carried – like a sack – on someone's shoulder.

He blinked again and again and again.

Then the hurt he was feeling grew bigger and bigger until he felt he was being lulled into sleeping again or fainting – or whatever – to that oddly warm place where he could feel the coldness of the wind.

..

..

..

Hayato sighed as he felt the body on his shoulder limp yet again for the second time. Geez, he figured he could defintely stop the threatening – for at least this day – since he owe this little squirrel big time.

He patted the drenched head of the boy and shifted his hold on him. He quickened his steps, silently soothing the unconscious person in his arms that everything would be alright.

And yes, he said sorry – a few times actually – _in his mind_.

That was enough, right?

Fuck, it had to be.

...

"_Hello?"_

"You fucking piece of shit, G."

"_I'm alright, too. Thank you. That was sweet of you to ask. So what's up, Hayato?"_

"I'm already here but my cigarettes are fucking drenched and I am fucking cold."

"_Oh. That's great. Did you already find him?"_

"No."

"_Where are you right now?_

"Hospital."

"_Hospital? Why, are you hurt? What happened –?"_

"Yes and no. It's the boy. A boy in a bicycle crashed onto me and I had to bring him in the nearest hospital."

"_You helped a_stranger_?"_

A scowl appeared on Hayato's pale face. "I had no fucking choice. What, would you rather I leave him there with all those blood on his face?

"_No! O-of course not. I was just surprised, that was all. So how was this boy?"_

"Mild concussion."

"_Oh. Good then. What are you planning to do afterwards?"_

"I need a fucking hotel."

"_But you already have one. Didn't you read the folder I've given to you before you –"_

Hayato pressed the end call button and sighed as he rummaged his soaked duffel. And yes, there it was, beautifully soaked, too. Thank you very much.

"Damn, rain..." he muttered.

Thankfully, the contents of the folder were not wet. He looked for his hotel reservation and almost sigh again as he found it.

Damn, how he hated sighing.

He looked at the door where the boy was being attended to and decided that he would stay again for an hour – and as much as he hated to admit it, he wanted to know if the frail-looking boy would be alright or what.

He opened his mobile phone again and dialed the numbers on the reservation paper. He had to call Reborn, too, after this.

"Hello?"

"_Reborn speaking. Who is this?"_

"Hayato. Listen, I'll head there tomorrow morning. We have to talk."

"_We can talk today."_

"I can't. I still have something to do."

"_More important than the organization?"_

Hayato closed his eyes and massaged his temple. Really, these people couldn't just leave him alone as if he was some kind of a brat who didn't know his responsibilities. "I'll be there tomorrow morning," he said as he pressed the end button again.

After a few seconds, his phone rang – two text messages from Reborn saying_, "I am not yet finished talking to you, you bastard_" and another one saying, "_Say hello to you brother for me. I haven't seen G for a while now"._

Hayato sighed again.

"Sir?"

He looked up to a big busted nurse (who was obviously flirting to him, given the overly rosy cheeks and extreme redness of her lips not to mention the tight white uniform that was supposed to calm patients not 'excite ' them hugging her curves in all right places) that suddenly called him. He was about to sigh again when he noticed the piece of clothing that she was clutching.

It was the boy's clothes.

"Are you a relative of the patient?" She asked, eyes were horridly twinkling and twitching. He didn't know Japanese women were this desperate.

"Lover," he deadpanned. The twinkling disappeared from the woman's eyes.

"C-come again, sir –"

"I'm his lover." _Now scram and leave me alone you fucking dimwit._ "Is that his clothes?" He asked, his hands were already extended to get to piece of clothing. It was slightly soaked in blood.

"Y-yes," said the woman who was apparently still shaken to his 'preference'. "The doctor is asking for you." The woman handed the clothes to him.

She was probably thinking of how old he was or something (the boy was only – his guessed – fifteen or sixteen years old).

Well, he was only twenty and age supposedly didn't matter in love, right?

Or so he heard.

He almost smirked.

He stood, the clothes in his hands, and left the still horror-struck woman on the hallway. He didn't even say thank you.

Why would he?

...

Tsuna was dreaming again. Well, at least now, he knew that it was only a dream. Darn, why did nice dreams always stayed like that? Just _nice_ dreams. Couldn't they be real for once?

He felt his body shifted and just like that, the warm he was feeling was gone again.

That was another thing about nice dreams, they disappear fast.

"Hnn..."

He heard distant voices talking – or rather murmuring.

"_What, is he waking up?"_

"_Yes. Just give him an hour to get used to it. I've given him some sedative so he'll feel somewhat incoherent. He should stay here until tomorrow so I can observe him."_

Tsuna felt his head lulling again.

Who were these voices?

He didn't recognize any of it.

"_Can I leave him here for a while? I'll have to leave this afternoon."_

"_Of course."_

Where was he?

This place smelled different... like he was in the hospital or something.

Then he remembered his mother.

His resting hands twitched.

He needed to go home.

She would be worried if he didn't make it at exactly six in the afternoon. Well, it was kind of an agreement between them. He had to be home before six.

Or else she would be worrying.

Tsuna didn't like it when her mother was worrying.

She already used to cry a lot when he was a kid. He didn't want that to happen again.

"_Hey Doc."_

"_Yes?"_

"_His hands were twitching just now. Would he really be alright?"_

"_Yes. It was just a sign that he is waking up or he was already awake and he could hear us talking."_

Hey! I need to go home!

Tsuna desperately tried to convey his message by, well, merely _twitching_.

Then, the horrific situation Tsuna was in dawned upon him.

Oh God... They said he was _twitching_?

Why was he twitching?

Was it some kind of a disease?

He needed to wake up!

...

The doctor left Hayato alone with the still unconscious boy. He stared at him and wondered when he would wake up.

Then the twitching began again.

Hayato dashed at the bed and held the expectedly small hands (the ones that one would expect by that scrawny body) and for some reason, he squeezed it, making sure the boy knew that there was someone in the room with him just in case that the doctor was wrong about 'conscious' thingy he was talking about earlier.

For some reason, he didn't want the boy to think that he was alone at that moment.

He knew that he was still in the middle of dreams and waking up and seriously, he understood that it could be damn right confusing at first.

He would want some anchor, too, right, if ever he would in that kind of situation.

_Squeeze. Squeeze._

His hand was so soft like it could be broken anytime.

The twitching stopped (and so the few moaning) and Hayato smiled to himself.

The boy looked so much better now.

How old was this boy again? Maybe fifteen or sixteen, huh... The young boss of Vogolia might also be that old by now. He had never seen the young heir but his name was quite famous in the Mafia world.

The only son of Iemitsu Sawada-sama.

Then he heard a low purr.

Eh?

He looked at the boy on bed and almost laughed when he realized that he just purred.

"Little bastard..." with a little smirk placed on his face, Hayato gently murmured as he soothingly squeezed the hand again.

Again and again.

He was about to ruffled the gravity defying spikes of the boy when his hand stopped in mid-air like he was stunned.

And then, just like that, a thought flashed in his mind – a thought so fucking ridiculous he didn't understand it at first.

_You helped a stranger?_

Yeah, Hayato Gokudera, the self-proclaimed selfish, cold bastard helped a stranger, squeezing the hand of the said stranger, and _almost_laughed when the said stranger purr.

Oh, shit.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>


	6. THUNDERSTORM

**Disclaimer:** I do not own KHR.

**Warning/s:** Unbeta'ed. Awkward grammar.

* * *

><p><strong>THUNDERSTORM<strong>

_A transient, sometimes violent storm of thunder and lightning, often accompanied by rain and sometimes hail._

* * *

><p>Everyday was the same.<p>

She had to wake up every morning to go to work, serve tasteless food to tasteless costumers in the hospital and go home after six in the afternoon.

She had thought of how mechanical her life was but change, for people like her, was something she just couldn't afford. She had to continue living every day of her life as exactly as she lived it yesterday and the days before that because beggars couldn't be choosers.

She was a seventeen-year-old orphan girl who had to work six hours a day just to feed herself. The orphanage that raised her together with hundreds of stray children was destroyed in a huge fire last year. Fortunately, no one had been hurt but everybody was forced to evacuate into different orphanages, leaving the only place in earth that accepted them without hesitation – the place they all learned to call 'home'.

It was devastating to be separated to some of her friends, but they had no choice but to embrace the abrupt change that suddenly bombarded to them.

However, the sudden visitation of almost fifty children in the new orphanage brought scarcity of food and water to the original dwellers of the orphanage. They weren't saying anything at them but if you have lived all your life depending on other people's help, you would learn how to be extra sensitive about these kinds of things.

The older children decided to help by looking for a job in a nearby area to help and she was one of them. She decided to work as a part-timer in a hospital canteen and fortunately, they accepted her even without enough credentials to back her up.

And there, her exaggeratedly normal days started.

But that particular morning where a pigeon just happened to mistaken her head for a waste bin and she was running late for work for the first time in her life–something unbelievable happened. The ramshackle hospital where she was working was suddenly bursting with energy when she arrived. All of the female nurses were scampering on the hallway near the emergency room and what was mind-boggling of all was the fact that even the female doctors seemed frantic and excited for some unexplainable reason.

_What's happening?_ She asked to herself as she tried to peek into the crowd.

And there she saw the object of the sudden ruckus inside the building – it was an eye-catching silver haired man sitting outside the Emergency Room looking so annoyed while smoking a cigarette.

Her eyes widened.

Wasn't it forbidden to smoke inside the hospital's premises?

She flinched when the silver haired man looked at her (or the massive squealing crowd surrounding him) and glared.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT, HUH?"

...

_I want to go home now..._ Tsuna thought as he stared on the room's white ceiling. His whole body was still hurting like hell.

He closed his eyes thinking how the hell he got hurt in the first place...

The white haired man he first saw when he woke up an hour ago scared the hell out of him. He was glaring so profusely like he was contemplating on eating him alive or cooking him first before devouring him. He screamed, of course, much to his embarrassment when _six_ young looking nurses came inside the room sporting awful-smelling fragrances and thick make ups like they were all going to a Halloween party.

It was quite scary, really.

He just didn't know which one's a lot creepy – the conspicuous man or those incongruous nurses.

Tsuna heaved a sigh.

He remembered riding on his bike... and then...

Nothing.

He couldn't remember anything after that.

He looked on the closed door, thinking of just escaping. His mother was probably already worrying about him right now.

He wanted to call her at least to say that he was alright.

A call was enough.

But his body wasn't cooperating at all.

He slowly tried to carry his body in effort to sit – slowly, slowly... He moved his hands, his shoulders, gingerly supporting his thigh and back and he was in this kind pathetic position when the door suddenly opened, revealing the scary white haired man who smelled like nicotine entered.

Tsuna widened his eyes in surprise and his pathetic attempt to sit hanged in hair for a few seconds before his equally pathetic body fell on the bed again, plopping like a soft mattress.

Tsuna winced when he finally felt the pain of the plunge.

And then –

"Oi! Are you alright?"

Tsuna opened his eyes in astonishment.

There were hands on his face, on his shoulders... seemingly caring hands...

"What the fuck were you trying to do?!"

Tsuna recoiled on those harsh words.

He put his hands over his face, trembling in fear.

"I'm s-sorry! I didn't m-mean to... move... I was just – I was j-just... thinking on calling my m-mom... to l-let her know I'm alright..." he exclaimed, eyes were tightly closed. He just hoped that this man doesn't hit injured people or else he would really be dead before he could call his mother.

Tsuna heard a long sigh before he decided to slowly open his eyes.

He saw the man sitting on the right side of his bed; his left hand was massaging his head.

Was he... having a headache?

"You know," the man started and Tsuna instantly flinched.

"Y-yes!"

The man raised his head and stared at him like he was some kind of a flea and Tsuna reddened in mortification. Did he do something wrong? Did he anger him in some way? Was he pissing him off now?

But instead of bursting out, the man sighed much to Tsuna's relief.

It seemed like he didn't really piss him off.

No yet, anyway.

"So, do you want to call your mother?" he asked, directly staring at Tsuna.

Tsuna immediately nodded, afraid that the man would change his mind if he seriously pissed him off.

The white haired man took a black, elegant looking phone out of his pocket and gave it to him.

"T-thank you," he said, bowing.

He dialed his mother's number. His mother answered right away, her voice was shaking as she recognized Tsuna. Tsuna's eyes gloomed upon hearing his mother's frantic voice and smiled.

"I'm alright, mom. Please don't worry. I-I... I've been working on my project at one of my friend's house. I'm s-sorry I forgot to call you... Yeah... Uhn. I'm really fine. I'll be going home tonight so please don't worry anymore. Uhn. Love you, too, mom..."

_"You take care of yourself, alright? And do not forget to call me again."_

"Yes."

Tsuna sighed as her mother ended the call. He gave the phone on his owner right away and said his thanks again, wishing he wouldn't ask about his little lie back there.

But then again, when did his wishes ever come true?

"What didn't you tell your mother the truth?"

Tsuna bit his lips and smiled awkwardly.

"I-I don't want her to worry..." he said, almost muttering.

"But you still lied."

Tsuna pursed his lips. "Sometimes, a lie is necessary."

The man didn't say anything at his remark and remained silent for the rest of the morning.

When the afternoon came, he brought Tsuna his lunch much to his surprise.

"Eat," the white haired man said as he slumped on his usual chair again, watching him intently.

Tsuna tried to ignore those inquisitive eyes and ate silently.

He wanted to ask him so many things. Like, what was he doing in the hospital and why was he helping him. Or what was his name and why was he bothering with him at all. He didn't look like a nurse himself because as far as Tsuna knew, black was never (and will never be) an accepted color in any hospitals and this man had been wearing all-black leather outfits since yesterday.

But the brunette stopped himself in voicing his inquiries. Tsuna didn't want him to think that he was prying or something like that.

Then, the stranger spoke, breaking the thickening silence coating the room.

"What's your name, brat?" he asked, eyes were still glued on him.

Tsuna lowered his spoon and answered as courteous as possible.

"It's Tsuna... yoshi. Sawada Tsunayoshi, sir."

He almost jumped out of the bed in fear when the man's eyes suddenly widened as if he had just seen a ghost.

W-WHAT NOW?

Tsuna shuddered in alarm.

Did he... do something wrong?

* * *

><p>"<em>I feel and think much as you do, care about many of the things you care about,<em>

_although most people do not care about them.'"_

— **Kurt Vonnegut, **_**Timequake**_

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>


	7. FIRESTORM

**Disclaimer:** I do not own KHR.

**Warning/s:** Unbeta'ed.

* * *

><p><strong>FIRESTORM<strong>

An intense and destructive fire (typically one caused by bombing) in which strong currents of air are drawn into the blaze, making it burn more fiercely.

* * *

><p><em>"It's Tsuna... yoshi. Sawada Tsunayoshi, sir."<em>

Cold instantly claimed Gokudera Hayato.

_Tsunayoshi... Sawada._

The rightful heir of Vongola Nono.

_You must get him, Hayato. We must protect the heir at all cost._

Gokudera's eyes went wide.

"Sawada?" he said, not really thinking.

The boy frightfully nodded. He looked so pale and he knew that it was his fault. He was scaring him and yet he couldn't tear his eyes away from that small fragile face and those big, russet colored eyes staring back at him in fear.

_He is living in Japan right now with his mother._

"Your... mother," he started. "Is she... alright?" He had to see her, too. Gokudera had to talk to her. Everything was happening so fast but now was not the time to feel

Tsunayoshi blinked, curious. It eased his fear, even for just a little bit.

"Y-yes," he stuttered.

"Can you introduce me to her?"

Tsunayoshi blinked again, at loss for words.

"Will you allow me to meet your mother, Ju– Sawada Tsunayoshi?"

"H-huh?" Tsunayoshi almost fell on the bed. The man looked eerily mannered, as opposed to his rough attitude a little while ago. "Y-Yes, of course! I mean, m-my mother will be pleased to m-meet you, sir."

Tsunayoshi momentarily closed his eyes, sighing. Seriously, this man was behaving a little too odd for his liking. He really needed to get home, sleep, and forget that this thing even happened (well, he couldn't remember most of it anyway, so it would be easy to do that). When he opened his eyes, he almost jumped out of bed in surprise when he saw the man in black bowing at hi –his bed where he was lying (It was the bed! The bed!) for some reason that Tsunayoshi couldn't understand.

"Eeeeehh?! W-what are you doing, sir?!" he yelped, ready to stand up when he felt his blood suddenly rushed inside his head. He didn't have any choice but to slump back on the bed again, closing his eyes.

He felt like puking.

Then, the man spoke_;_

" _IO sono il tuo umile servo. Vi assicuro la mia vita e mio tutto, Vongola Decimo."_

It was the last thing he heard before he passed out – again.

It was a great timing.

And great timing, indeed. Because when he woke up the next morning, the strange man in black was already gone and he was already lying on his own bed. When Tsuna asked her mother about him, Nana only smiled at him and said, "He's a good man. I'm glad he was the one who found you first."

Tsuna somehow understood what his mother meant by that. He smiled at her, too, and embraced her like he always do when he get home. "I'm home, mom," he said, closing his eyes and inhaling his mother's scent – the scent of his home.

"Welcome home, Tsu-kun."

If only Tsuna had seen his mother's agonizing face that time when he hugged her, he wouldn't have asked about the strange man in black clothes.

He wouldn't have asked at all.

...

Hibari was busy signing some papers inside his office when Kusakabe entered, panting. He immediately lifted his tonfas in irritation but when his loyal subordinate explained the urgency of the situation, he immediately understood it, and cursed under his breath.

"Those herbivores..." Hibari growled, his eyes were glinting in fury. "They dare enter Nimamori without my permission."

Kusakabe only sighed as he watched Hibari trembled in anger.

"Kusakabe."

Kusakabe flinched. "Hibari-san."

"Prepare the car. We're going to greet the herbivores."

"Y-Yes, sir."

A sly and conniving smile curled in Hibari's lips. "I'll make sure to bite them to death."

...

Tsuna was watching the birds in a nearby tree eat when a student teacher entered their room and announce that Hibari-san couldn't attend their class for the afternoon because of some urgent matter he had to attend to. The students instantly cheered and some even jumped from their seats in glee. The short-lived bliss of the class was immediately shut down rather painfully when the student-teacher said that there was a substitute professor that would replace the Hibari for the day.

Tsuna could only shake his head and smile when his classmates started groaning and moaning like they had just been told that they only have a day left to live.

He started taking out his notepad and his book when he heard gasping and some whispering from his class. The voices were mostly coming from the girls though. Tsuna just smiled. Maybe Dino, the new transferee from Italy, passed their classroom by. He was an instant celebrity in their school when he captivated the hearts of half the female population in Nanimori and became the number one enemy of the male population including some of the student-teachers.

_Notebook –checked._

_Book –checked._

_Pen – chec –_

"Good afternoon. I will be your substitute teacher for today," a deep, suave voice suddenly echoed inside their classroom that made Tsuna flinched. His eyes widened, his left hand, which was holding his pen, was left hanging in the air for like an eternity before a huge hand captured it and put it down on his desk.

"Are you alright, Sawada?" the voice asked and Tsuna had to remind himself to breathe because he didn't know he was holding it out since few seconds ago when he first heard that uncannily familiar voice.

He slowly lifted his gaze from his opened bag.

And there he was, looking so intently at him. He was still holding his hand much to his mortification and when he tried to take his hand away, the much bigger one enclosing it stubbornly wouldn't let go.

He started to heave his breathing.

It was so embarrassing, for crying out loud!

He knew he was as red as a ripe potato right now and that all of the eyes in the classroom were on him.

When he felt he could no longer breathe, the hand miraculously let him go and patted him on his back.

"You should have rest today, Sawada. You still look pale," he whispered next to his ears but it was frustratingly loud enough to be heard by everyone inside the room.

_Still._

Tsuna was sure what were the things that were spinning inside his classmates' minds; did they know each other? Did Dame-Tsuna know the new substitute professor? Were they somehow related to each other?

Tsuna gulped as he tried to calm his raging heart.

Calm down. Calm down.

"I am Gokudera Hayato. Pleased to meet you," the new, young and handsome professor said, seemingly talking to everybody. But his eyes remained glued to a certain small brown haired boy who was getting redder and redder each passing moment.

* * *

><p><em>I am but your humble servant. I pledge my life and my all to you, Vongola Decimo.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>


	8. MIST

**Disclaimer:** I own none of these characters.

* * *

><p><strong>MIST<strong>

_A __cloudlike aggregation of minute globules of water suspended in the atmosphere at or near the earth's surface, reducing visibility to a lesser degree than fog._

"Tsuna?"

"Yes, Mom?"

"Bring your jacket and umbrella, okay?" Nana worriedly looked in the sky before gazing at her son. "It looks like it'll rain."

Tsuna smiled at her. "Alright. And don't worry, i'll be home at exactly five in the afternoon."

"Alright. I'll cook your favorite soup tonight. Don't forget to call me, okay?"

"I will, Mom."

Tsuna kissed her mother on the cheeks before exiting the gate of their small house. It was Monday and school would never cease just because the weather was bad, Tsuna grudgingly thought. Well, except, of course, if there was a storm or something. He continued walking on his usual route as he watched other students happily chatting with their friends on their way to school. Tsuna had always been alone and friends were something completely foreign to him. Not like he cared or something (which, of course, was a big, fat lie because he was a normal kid – as he would like to think – and just like other normal kids, Tsuna also yearn for friends). In class, other students would normally avoid him and those kids who tried talking to him in the past ended up being bullied by other students. It was unfair but Tsuna had learned to accept them as a normal thing. People don't like him. So, what? No one would really go extra miles to befriend him and endure being mocked for the rest of their lives.

Tsunayoushi Sawada didn't need friends – that was what he had been telling to himself for quite some time now.

He sighed as he adjusted his backpack.

Well, nothing had change since then.

He was still saying that to himself and he still had to go to school even though school suck and as well as his life.

...

The sky was so dark. The cold wind was ominous and the trees circling the park were swinging heavily as heavy breezes continued to pound on them.

Hibari's mood was no different.

He was annoyed, angry, and downright pissed.

Kusakabe, who was standing beside Hibari, was well-aware of his boss' mood. There were crackling aura surrounding Hibari that frightened even him.

In front of them were at least seven people and Kusakabe could tell that they were all strong individuals. He secretly glanced at his boss and cringed. He was taking back what he had said before. Hibari Kyoya wasn't pissed – he was beyond livid. And he knew why. How did these people get here without their men alerting them? They should be patrolling at the borders of Nanimori. Kusakabe tried calling one of them on their way here but the man wasn't answering. Hibari was surely enraged that these people almost entered Nanimori without him knowing.

Kusakabe made a few steps backwards as he gave way to Hibari. He wouldn't be able to help him in a fight after all so he should at least avoid getting in his boss' way. Not that Hibari would need any help from anyone. Hibari Kyouya was a proud man who hated weaklings with great passion but he also he hated people who mess with his fights.

"We are here to visit the family of Vongola's heir," said a small voice. Kusakabe looked down and saw an infant (?) clad in black hood.

"VISIT, MY ASS. WE'RE HERE TO TAKE HIM. EVEN JAPAN IS GETTING DANGEROUS NOW. TCH. WHO THE FUCK SAID THAT JAPAN WOULD BE A SUITABLE PLACE TO RAISE THE NEXT BADASS VONGOLA BOSS? HUH?!" A long, white haired man screamed like mad at the infant.

"It was his father, Squalo-chan. And what the father wants, the father gets, remember?" the man wearing open trench coat said in a sing-song voice. He had brown hair with a side portion of green hair. He looked the most awkward to Kusakabe.

"WE ARE ASSASINS! WHAT THE FUCK WERE THEY THINKING WHEN THEY ASKED US TO RETRIEVE THE BOY'S ASS, HUH?! WHAT, ARE WE REDUCED TO BABBYSITTERS NOW?!"

An almost muted snicker was heard. "Well, I don't particularly mind being a babysitter to Vongola's heir." It was the blonde young man standing next to the infant who had this big grin on his face.

In the corner of Kusakabe's eyes, he saw Hibari pulled out his tonfas from his sides.

The war was on.

He swallowed and a cold feeling crept down on his spine.

"I don't particularly care who you herbivores are, but no one is entering Nanimori without my permission. Now, if you happen to insist what you want, surely you won't mind being bitten to death," Hibari menacingly said. His usual sharp eyes were now sharper than ever. Kusakabe had never seen Hibari like this before.

"Oh my. Seems like we are not welcome in this town, what do you think, Squalo-chan?"

"DO I LOOK LIKE I CARE ABOUT THAT, LUSSURIA?!"

There was an eerily silence after that. Just like calm before a raging storm.

...

Tsuna had been staring at his notebook for an hour now. Why? Well, he couldn't exactly look in front when he already knew that he was being stared at. Everybody was freaking staring at him ever since Hayato-sensei entered the classroom and began his lesson.

Their inquisitive eyes were driving Tsuna mad and he only wished for it to end sooner.

_Pleasepleaseplease._

"Tsuna?"

Tsuna immediately cringed as he tried to make his presence much smaller in the middle of the classroom.

Why was his new teacher calling him in his nickname?! Nana was the only person who calls him Tsuna for crying out loud.

"Tsuna?" Hayato-sensei repeated, oblivious on Tsuna's predicament. Oh how he wanted to disappear at that moment.

"Y-yes?" he said in a small voice. He didn't want to look up. If he did, he would just see his classmates curious staring.

"Are you in pain? You haven't even looked up since I entered the classroom an hour ago. What's up?" Tsuna heard the new teacher asked and he swallowed. He wanted to scream his frustrations on his face but of course there was no way that he would do something rude like that.

Instead, he answered, "I-It's nothing, s-sir."

"Maybe it's his stomach, sensei. Tsuna used to fart all time in this classroom, you know?" A girl said and everybody laughed.

Tsuna just closed his eyes. _Please let this all end. Please. Please._

He didn't really expected what happened next.

"Is that supposed to be funny, bitch?" Tsuna heard the new teacher callously said and the class fell silent. He didn't know exactly what was happening but he could tell that everybody was suddenly frightened. Suddenly, the room's temperature began to drop.

"Is this what you freaking maggots do all the time, huh? Mock those who don't fight?"

Tsuna'e eyes began to widen.

"You go to school to learn many things but manners and benevolence aren't one of them?"

Tears began filling Tsuna's eyes as he bit his lips.

Warm.

He felt so warm.

And he couldn't exactly say he didn't know why.

...

"Where are you going?" asked a tall shadow sitting on a cramped chair. He was wearing a black cloak, his eyes were hidden. The smile spread on his face was cold and calculating. "You've been going out a lot lately. I know you've been following the kid more than usual. May I know why?"

The smaller shadow moved. Just like the former, half of his face was hidden by a thick cloak. "It's time for me to meet the heir of Vongola."

"And since when did you start giving a damn about that blasted name?"

"It's none of your business."

"You know nothing good ever comes in helping that family. They just see us as shits. Pawns. It's written in our family history and you know it."

"The Primo wasn't like that."

"But the Primo was dead! And when he died, he took the integrity of Vongola family with him."

"Maybe it's time to trust the next heir –."

The tall shadow crept past on the man. "Trust, you say?" He snickered as he barked a laugh. "Are you out of your mind? Remember that no matter how strong your illusion is, you are still trapped in the Vendicare Prison just like me. And why? Because of Vongola Family!"

Suddenly, the old room was wrapped in mauve liquid drowning their voices in the depths of water.

"You will not aid the heir more than you are obliged, Mukuro. We owe Vongola family nothing!" the voice said before it finally disappeared.

Rokudo Mukuro stared the now empty old, rickety chair. The ominous presence was gone but it left him a jagged feeling.

He could still feel the chains bounding him from the prison and it made it nauseous for a moment.

Then, he looked at his arm and felt the bandaged coiled on his skin like warm hands.

It wasn't his real body but Rokudo Mukuro felt the genuine kindness of the person who tended to his injured hand a week ago in Nanimori Park.

It was that kid.

The kid who was supposedly destined to die in his own hands.

* * *

><p><em>Clouds form from water in the sky. The water may evaporate from the ground or move from other areas but it will never leave. Day and night. Water vapor is always in the sky in some amount even if it is invisible.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>tbc<strong>


End file.
